The Girl with The Necklace: A Crossover Series Chapter 1
by EdwardElricx101
Summary: Eveline seems like an ordinary girl just going on a normal vacation in Japan. But who really is she? A crossover of my own novel series, Fullmetal Alchemist, Yuri on Ice, Bleach, Naruto, and Final Fantasy 7 (technically a game but yeah). Might throw in more animes but not sure yet! Let me knwo what you think!
1. Chapter 1

The Girl with The Necklace: A Crossover Series Chapter 1

"Wow, it's really Japan!"

I exclaimed as I stepped out of the airport, feeling a bit queasy from the first plane ride I've ever taken. Grabbing my bag with wheels, I tugged on it hard as I raced through the crowd, attempting to reach the tourist area to get a map. It was finally time for me to explore the world on my own, away from the city I was always confined in since the day I was born. New York City, the busiest, dirtiest city in the world. Or at least, that's what I thought.

My name is Eveline Jones. I'm seventeen years old, and I was recently accepted into Columbia University early decision. My goal is to become the CEO of my own company, just like my mother, but at the moment, I am not sure what kind of company. I've always been in the top of my class, but since my tiny public school in the outskirts doesn't really have the brightest of pupils- unlike all of the private schools in the city- I didn't really think much of it. My life seemed ordinary, looking from the outside in, like I was just another high school student about to graduate and head off to college. I really wish it was all that ordinary.

Turning the corner, I reached the hotel in a couple of minutes, after being dropped off by a cab. It was in a little town called Hasetsu, which was really quaint and full of special dishes that made my stomach churn with hunger. I hated plane food, so I managed to hold off eating for the entire ride. Probably not my best idea.

The inside of the hotel was beautiful, coated in red carpet and leather couches with a chandelier dangling in the middle of the tan ceiling. I swallowed when I took out my mom's credit card (which I stole temporarily as a way to celebrate my acceptance into college) and paid for a room up front. I didn't want to spend too much money, in fear that my mother might find out about my endeavors. So after tonight, I promised to use my own pocket money to stay in the hotel; either that, or find a better place to stay. It would all depend on the circumstance.

"Ok, your room number is 505."

"What?" I muttered, nearly dropping my purse onto the floor. The man in a suit behind the counter stuttered before repeating himself, and I scowled angrily. "Can I be moved to another room, please?"

"Any reason why, might I ask?"

"No comment." I replied, taking the next card he handed me. It still had the number 5 in it, so I scowled again, but at least it was different than the last one. He shook his head quisically as I strode up the stairs, dizzy from hunger and angry that fate was finally catching up to me. That curse would never leave me, so it seemed. The Cursed Number 5.

After entering the room, I crashed onto the bed, unable to get up. Even though my stomach growled painfully, I couldn't bring myself to move. It was time to sleep. The bed was here, and it was comfortable, and nothing bad was happening. At least, not yet. I closed my eyes, recognizing that I needed to sleep. Yes. It was finally time to rest.

"Edward!" A voice boomed outside my door, right across the hallway. It immediately woke me up, sending chills up my spine. The voice sounded ominously familiar, like the young boy that kept appearing in my nightmares. The young boy from my past.

"Stop eating ice! I know it's hot in here, but that's just so weird!"

"Brother, let me do what I want, will ya!? It's two in the morning and I want to eat ice, so leave me alone!"

The sound of dragging echoed through the door, which was probably thinner than sand paper. Rolling my eyes, I decided to see what was going on. After opening the door, the two boys stopped rolling around and arguing on the nice carpeted floor and stared at me in shock.

Actually, they weren't young boys at all. They looked about my age; one had darker blonde hair and the other had lighter blonde hair. The boy with lighter hair was taller than the other one, who seemed to be older, but was currently chowing down on ice with his cheeks all red from the hotel's pumped-up heat. I wasn't sure if they were related, but after hearing the one boy call the other one brother, I assumed they were brothers. Hopefully they wouldn't be this loud all night. This was my vacation, and I needed my sleep.

"Can you two please take this little argument inside your room? I'm trying to sleep!"

I nearly yelled, but right as I was about to continue, they both stood up and apologized profusely.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss! We didn't mean to wake you!"

"We'll be quiet." The boy with the darker blonde hair said, crossing his arms. "And yeah, we're sorry about that."

"It's fine, I guess." I replied, letting their apologies easily sway me. I've always been a real pushover. "My name is Eveline. And if you want, you guys can stay in the bed next to mine. It's a lot cooler in my room than in the hallway."

"It's ok! We have our own room, thanks!"

"But you don't know how to work the air conditioning?"

They both paused, a bit shaken. The shorter boy looked at his brother in fear, and the other boy shook his head aggressively. Suddenly, they turned their backs on me and began to whisper. I got a strange vibe immediately looking at them, and as they talked, I scratched my chin and tapped my foot. Were they… from another world?

"Well, if you guys are sure you'll be ok for the night, I'm going to bed."

"Wait!"

The taller boy yelled, right before I shut the door in his face. Sighing, I tilted my head through the crack and looked him straight in the eye.

"What, did you change your mind?"

"Yes, we'll stay with you! Thank you!"

"No problem."

Opening the door, the taller boy bowed respectfully, and took my hand.

"My name is Alphonse, and this is my older brother, Edward! We really appreciate you letting us stay here, we were too embarrassed to ask for help with the cooling machine!"

"You mean the air conditioner?" I asked, now completely suspicious of their place in this world. The younger boy nodded, sweating a bit.

"Yes, the air conditioner! We appreciate your help. Maybe you can show us how to work it later?"

"If you want."

"Cool."

He walked past me, jumping on the nicely made white bedsheets to immediately ruin them. I rubbed my forehead as Edward walked in, following his brother's lead. When he passed me by, I noticed his shirt rise a bit. It looked like he was wearing something metal across his arm. Raising an eyebrow, I turned away, unsure of whether to mention anything to him, but knowing very well that speaking out this early in a relationship wasn't wise. He then sat on his side of the bed, and turned out the lights.

"Goodnight, Al."

"Goodnight. And goodnight Eveline!"

Al said, tucking himself in and patting down his pillow. Climbing into bed, I stared out the window as the two other lives nearby breathed slower and slower and slower, gradually fading off into dreamland. Even if they hadn't interrupted me, I would have probably gotten little to no sleep, anyway. I was just too worried. Was it wise for me to leave New York? I wasn't sure. Either way, I knew my mother would be angry at me. But now wasn't the time to worry. I needed to get some rest before tomorrow, because who really knew what was in store? I swallowed just thinking about all of the pain and suffering that could result in me being in another country. That man could have followed me all the way from New York. People could be in danger. And it could all be my fault.

I couldn't sleep. Stepping outside onto the balcony, I looked out at the front yard of the hotel in awe. The black fences were open enough for squirrels to walk through, and the grass was perfectly mowed. The flower beds were gorgeous and full of many colors, and the trees reached up towards the sky, even though we were in the middle of a town. Suddenly inspired, I leapt off the balcony's 5th floor and landed on my feet.

The grass felt nice between my toes. My puppy pajamas lightened under the moonlight as I stepped out from under the shade of the balcony. As the filter continued to moan in the pond nearby, I spread out my legs, ready to practice my fighting moves. After a moment of deep breathing and painting a picture of myself in this world, I began to move. My hips turned as my left foot kicked one hundred seventy degrees in the air, and then my next foot did the same. I practiced my cartwheeling, and then my low punches and sweeps, and then, when I realized that nobody was around, I knew it was time.

I released my power. The fire flew from my fists, then the water, then the earth, air, metal, spacial, light and darkness. Everything and nothing. I bent the grasses to my will. I used my life energy to move the scenery around me. Everything was a living painting, a painting that could be altered. And I was the artist, the maker of that painting. I could do whatever I wanted, as long as my mind was there, open and free.

After about ten minutes, I stopped practicing for a breather. After that long plane ride, my muscles were still a little bit stiff. Not to mention, I barely got any sleep. It was late, and mighty time for me to get a glass of water, take a sleeping pill, and sleep.

I turned to take one last look at the place I was staying in Hasetsu. The hotel was large, but somewhat quaint, and the nicest one in the area according to Tripadvisor. I liked the gym a lot, but the outside gardens were what really made me decide to go here. Suddenly, I felt happy that I came. The stars and moon up above were beautiful, and they seemed to agree with me.

Wait, what was that? I turned when I heard two breathing men behind me, on the other side of the black gates. One of them was taller than the other, and he had short silver hair that fell over his left eye. The other man had black hair, wore glasses and was chubbier than the other one. They looked shocked. Did they… see anything?

Sweating in fear, I jumped onto the side of the building and raced up to the 5th floor, slamming the screen door behind me. Down below, I heard a yell.

"Wait, don't go! Who are you, and what was that!?"

I hid my head under the pillow of my bed after shutting the blinds. But my super powers were keeping me from ignoring their voices. All of my senses were heightened, for a reason I care not to explain. Maybe later.

"Mysterious girl, who are you?"

I was afraid. Now that people knew about my powers, they were bound to get in trouble. That man would come for them, and hurt them. I didn't know what to do except pretend like I didn't know them, and ignore their voices. I mean, what else can I do, in order to protect their lives?

After a while, I peeked through the blinds and saw them walk off. Who the hell stays up until two in the morning anyway!? Annoyed, I plopped underneath the puffy white covers and shut my eyes after rubbing them profusely. It was really late. I needed to sleep, if I wanted to sight see tomorrow. Maybe these two boys, Alphonse and Edward, could help me with that. They looked pretty knowledgeable, even though they weren't very technologically inclined.

One day, maybe I'll be normal. I prayed before I fell asleep that I would never see those two men again. I hoped that they would forget about me by the next morning, and that their lives will continue to go on as normal. I also prayed that this vacation wouldn't turn into a big battle, just like all of my other ones last year did, and I prayed that my mother wouldn't find out that I left until the day I came home. Sighing to myself, I realized that she probably wouldn't notice. She never noticed me, anyway. She rarely came home, let alone give hugs or ask me how my day at school was. In fact, she barely knew me, and I barely knew her.

But I wanted to get to know her. That's what I thought before falling asleep. I really, really wanted to get my mother's attention, somehow, and make her like me. I wanted to be the perfect girl she always wanted, the smart, pretty, sporty, musically talented girl that would one day follow in her footsteps, but no matter what I did, she never really knew me, or tried to get to know me. It made me sad, to think that my only mother didn't really care. How could I care about myself, if I never had anyone care about me?

I took that back immediately. No, he cares about me. He does. That man. He'll come for me. He always does. He'll take me in his arms, and make me forget about all of my problems. He'll come for me tonight. He'll sneak into this bed, and place a hand over my eyes, blinding me into submission. He'll grab me, and stroke my neck, and then place a gentle kiss atop my forehead, claiming me as his. And I'll accept.

I noticed her leave. That mysterious girl who let us into her bedroom when we were sweaty and dying from the hotel's heat. She leapt off of that tall balcony into the garden, but I wasn't sure how she landed so skillfully. She must be special, just like Al and I, but I wasn't sure how special.

Even though we just met, I need to ask her to tell me the truth. I was too curious for my own good, I knew, but I did see what she did down there, and I am dying to know just what kind of alchemy she was using. I've never seen anything like it. Nothing so beautiful.

Right now, she is sleeping. I should sleep too. But Alphonse keeps on kicking me, and his drool is starting to drip onto my side of the pillow. Sighing in disgust, I turned away, and recalled a time when I couldn't feel my brother's warmth next to me when I slept. It seemed like so long ago, even though it was only about a year or so past today's date. That was a time I would like to forget. Placing a hand across my face, I stared at the little lines until I was tired enough to fall asleep. When I did, I dreamed of home. Back in our own world, when mother was alive and father was gone and we had no problems at all. But then, right as it all began, the fire erupted in my mind, and the house burned down as mother disappeared. No, the truth was coming back. In the dream, I shut my eyes. It was time to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

The Girl with The Necklace: A Crossover Series Chapter 2

The next morning, Edward and Alphonse were already downstairs at breakfast. I slept in late, only realizing I did after I opened my eyes, when the alarm said nine o'clock. Taking my glasses, I quickly cleaned them off and changed out of my pajamas, readying myself for the day. It was time to go sight-seeing.

I've always wanted to go to Japan. Many of my friends in school have been there, and told me wonderful stories about the country. That, on top of all of the Japanese literature I've read, made me want to go even more. Somehow, deep down inside, I knew that I would be going on this vacation alone. But I knew it wouldn't last long. It was only a matter of time before he found me.

"Hey Eveline, just wanted to check on you. You awake?"

Edward knocked on the half-closed door and spoke evenly, making me jump out of my skin. I prayed that he wouldn't use his room key to key in, because I was only in my bra and underwear.

"Yeah, I'm changing!"

"Oh, sorry!"

He yelled, blushing profusely as he shut the door. I couldn't help but laugh. What else did he think was going on?

"Well, we saved you some breakfast, if you're hungry."

"Thanks. I think I'm good, though."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I replied, opening the door once I was finished changing. "I'm not that hungry, but I really want to go on a walk. Want to join me?"

"Uh…" he muttered, blushing slightly. "Sure. I'll go ask Al if he wants to come."

"Sounds good."

He turned and walked down the stairs, and I locked the room behind me. The dining room was small but quaint, with striped green walls and cute décor. The paintings on the wall were old, probably older than the building itself, and they were fascinatingly sterile. I wondered who painted them, and if they were a famous painter.

"Brother!" Al yelled, hugging him as he approached the table. Nobody else was in the dining hall, probably because it was such a late time to be eating.

"Why are you hugging me like you'd never see me again, Al?"

"Well, sometimes I wonder if it's really you."

He said, causing me to raise an eyebrow. What exactly did he mean by that?

"Well, anyhow, Eveline wants to go on a walk. Want to come?"

"Sure. Just give me a second, I need to finish up my waffles."

He leaned over his plate and gobbled away, causing some of the syrup to dribble onto the white cloth. Chuckling, Edward patted his brother on the back and grabbed his coat from the chair.

"Wait, guys! I'm not done!"

"We're leaving!" Edward laughed, grabbing my hand. I couldn't help but wonder if there was something going on inside of his head. Why was he touching me?

"No!"

Al raced after us, eventually catching us at the crosswalk. He huffed and puffed as if he hadn't worked out in a while, and Edward chuckled at his brother's running form.

"Al, you looked like a dying chicken running towards us just now. Are you sure you don't want to stay behind?"

"I'm fine! Stop worrying so much about me, brother!"

"Well speak for yourself, you should stop worrying about me!"

"Guys…"

I said, right as the bus blocked out a mysterious figure from view. I wasn't sure who it was, but I was certain it was dangerous. I grabbed Al's hand, attempting to stop their argument.

"Guys…"

They wouldn't listen. For some odd reason, this conversation they were having about being separated in different worlds for some time and missing each other and stuff was more important than their own safety. I rubbed my temples, eventually screaming to get their attention. The strangers walking by jumped from shock.

"GUYS! GET ON THE FUCKING BUS!"

"Why!?" Edward yelled, blonde hair flowing in the wind as I shoved them both onto the bus.

"JUST DO IT!"

They stumbled into a seat, and I grabbed the metal pole near the driver. He shut the door when he realized nobody else was getting on, and right as he did, and the bus chugged forward, I noticed the dark figure disappear. Sweat began forming across my forehead. So it was them. They finally found me. Took them no time at all, it seemed.

"Eveline, what's your problem!? Was there someone watching us?"

"Yeah. Somebody dangerous. I probably just saved your lives."

I said, taking out my phone to check the news.

"According to my phone, there haven't been any recent sightings in Japan. I'm just wondering when that number will change."

"What do you mean 'sightings?' What the hell is going on!?"

"You'll see. Just follow me. We'll get off at the shopping district."

About ten minutes later, the bus screeched to a halt. We were finally in the center of Hasetsu, near the shopping district. Many restaurants and clothing shops, including a pool and ice skating rink, were located in this area of town. But sadly, the population of the town was very small, so we couldn't really hide amongst the crowd. I just hoped that it would be a bit more crowded today.

"Thank you for the tip."

The bus driver thanked me as I walked off the bus behind the two boys. After we left, he shut the door and the bus squeaked forward, leaving us alone on the non-busy side of the street. I stared up at the large castle nearby, wondering just how old it was, and then down a flight of steps probably leading to a garden.

Suddenly, a noise broke my trance.

"Cloud! Look at this, this shirt is so cute! It would _so_ suit you!"

A youngish female voice echoed from behind me. It was a girl wearing a strange-looking green hoodie, and her hair was cut in a strange way, as well. The boy was tallish and had the spikiest hair I'd ever seen, and he wore some dark sunglasses that prevented me from seeing his eyes. Their outfits immediately gave away that they were from another world.

"Oh no." I said, causing Edward to turn.

"What?"

"Look out!"

A hooded figure tossed a net at the man named Cloud, but I chopped it up with an air slice from my leg. The boy stepped back and reached for an object that wasn't there, and when he realized he was defenseless, he stood behind me, the other girl following his lead. Suddenly, we were surrounded. The five tall, dark figures that wore black hoods over their faces took out their hands from their pockets, and right before they struck with a fire blast, I grabbed the four others near me close.

"Hold on, this is going to be a rough ride for newbies!"

"What are you doing!?"

The younger girl yelled. Ignoring her, I used my teleportation powers to escape. The fire blast faded into nothingness as the portal opened up, and then, as it closed, the hooded figures realized they were outmatched. It was too late. The men from The Underworld wouldn't take me just yet. Not yet.

We teleported right in front of a skating rink. Exhausted from the energy it took for me, an inexperienced telekinesis user, to teleport that many people away from that dangerous scenario, I collapsed onto one knee and grabbed the stones with my shaking hand. When the people around me had processed what had just happened, they reached down to help me up.

"Eveline, what the hell was that!? How did you… how did you do that!?"

Alphonse asked, his mind full of questions. I brushed him off.

"Why did you save me?"

Cloud asked, utterly confused.

"And who are you?"

The young girl asked, grabbing Cloud's buff arm for comfort. I shook my head, realizing I couldn't hide the truth for long.

"Fuck."

I said, realizing that this vacation was pretty much over.

"I'm sorry to have dragged you guys into this. My name is Eveline Jones. I have this… special power, a power that many people are after right now. Those guys back there were demons, demons working for a man named Lucifer, the leader of The Underworld."

"Heaven and Hell don't exist." Edward exclaimed. "That's a bunch of bull-crap."

"I've been there, Edward. It's real, all right. And those guys are very, very dangerous."

"So why did you save me?"

Cloud repeated himself, adjusting his glasses.

"I had to. Those guys knew you were from another world. They were after you. They wanted to drag you into The Underworld and turn you into more slaves for Lucifer. I couldn't let that happen to you two, even though you're both complete strangers to me."

"Well thanks, but we didn't need your help."

Cloud said, crossing his arms. Yuffie scoffed, grabbing Cloud and whispering in his ear angrily. Alphonse turned to me, worry coating his eyes.

"If we're in danger here, where should we go?"

"We need to stay somewhere else. The other hotel is probably filled with hooded men by now. We aren't safe."

"Then come with us!" The girl yelled. "We're staying in a hot springs resort near the edge of town!"

"Ok, for now we'll settle in there. Hopefully they won't track us."

"By the way, what's your name?" Alphonse asked the girl.

"Oh, my name is Yuffie. Nice to meet you! Our entire team is staying at this cute little place, so you'll get to meet all of them too!"

"So how do we get there?" Edward asked, looking the girl straight in the eye.

"Follow me, we'll walk!"

Yuffie raced ahead, right as the crosswalk light changed color. Cloud scoffed, placing a tired hand to his face, before we all followed her lead.

"She's always full of energy. Don't let it get to you."

"We won't. Trust me, I can be like that, too!"

I said, right as Edward grabbed my hand. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, I shook away his grip and walked ahead of the group, right next to Yuffie. She wouldn't stop talking excitedly about the hot springs.

Did I hurt his feelings? I hoped not. But I couldn't let him get close to me. Not like that. Or he could get angry.

We wouldn't want him angry.

"Yuri! More customers are here!"

Toshiya yelled for his son from the hallway, right as he was in the middle of changing.

"Ok dad, be right there!"

We stepped into the quaint little hot springs resort, ready for food and warm beds to sleep in. Alphonse couldn't stop huffing and puffing for some reason (I sensed his soul was weakly attached to his body, did it have something to do with that?), and Edward seemed entranced by the bookshelf nearby. Cloud walked with Yuffie over to their room, one of the largest in the house, and shut the door behind them. Right as they left, an older woman walked into the room, followed by what looked like her daughter.

"Hello! You three must be friends of Cloud's, we heard about you via text from Yuffie! My name is Hiroko, and this is my daughter, Mari! Welcome to our hot springs!"

"Thanks." I said, still feeling a bit light headed from my last teleportation technique. "I'd like my own room, is that ok?"

"Well, we only have three left, so yeah. What about you two?"

Edward looked at Al, who nodded calmly.

"We can share a room."

"Ok. Follow me, you two, I'll prep your rooms first!"

Right as they began walking away, two familiar faces appeared. The man with the silver hair, and the shorter guy with black hair! Immediately, I backed away, turning my face to the side, hoping that they wouldn't recognize me. But they did.

"Hey, Yuri, show this nice young lady to her new room, ok?"

"Sure."

He responded, lifting up his glasses curiously. I pushed my glasses up, pretending not to be interested. But they both could see right through me.

"So, what's your name again?"

The silver-haired man asked, placing an arm around the man named Yuri.

"Uhm, I'm Eveline."

"Wow, that's a nice name. Are you American?"

"Yes. I'm from New York. Here for vacation, actually."

"That's nice. Well, I'm Victor Nikiforov. You've probably heard of me before."

I paused, trying to think of the name. Was it German? No. Bulgarian? Closer. No, was he Russian? I couldn't really tell. The name wasn't familiar.

Yuri's face darkened in surprise.

"How can you _not_ know of Victor!?" He said, somehow deeply offended. "Who the heck _are_ you!?"

"I just said, my name is Eveline!"

"So I guess you're not very into skating then?" Victor asked. "Because I'm one of the top skaters in the world. And Yuri is also one of the world's most talented skaters."

Yuri blushed at his comment, his cheeks puffing out cutely. I wondered if they were in a relationship or something, because I definitely got that vibe just from standing in the room. It was a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry I've never heard of you two before."

"It's ok. Actually, it's kind of nice hearing that there are people out there who aren't fans, and who see me as just another guy."

Victor said. I understood what he meant immediately. Being apart from my friends from other worlds made me realize that I was actually just an ordinary girl from New York City. I shouldn't think of myself as anything different. Thinking otherwise could give me a swollen head.

"So, where's my room?"

"Oh, that's right!" Yuri said, backing towards the nearest hallway. "Follow me."

I complied. The woody feeling of the house made me feel warm. The hallway was open, letting the natural sunlight in from the outside. My room was located right next to the entrance to the hot spring. He opened the door, and gestured for me to come inside. I listened.

"Here's your room. I hope you enjoy it!"

"Thanks."

"Lunch should be ready soon. I hope you can join us."

"Sure. I need to change first. Give me a second."

"Ok."

After Yuri shut the door. I collapsed on the ground. The Voice in my head wouldn't stop talking. It was starting to get on my nerves.

 **Eveline. Eveline Jones.** It said, over and over again. **Where are you? I miss you, Eveline Jones.**

"Stop…" I said, gripping my aching ribs as the people just outside of my door walked away. "Leave me alone… stop trying to… take over my body!"

 **It is inevitable. Soon enough, I will take that living vessel as my own, and you will cease to exist!**

"No! Leave me alone!"

I grabbed my hair, nearly pulling a clump of it out and dragging it across the floor. When my fake glasses fell off, and I accidentally stepped on them, sending pieces of glass into my foot, I yelled. The first two people to enter the room were Cloud and Edward, who raced over to pick me up.

"Eveline, what happened!?"

"I accidentally dropped my glasses, and stepped on them…"

"Here, let's walk you over to the main room. We'll help you pick the glass out."

"No, it's ok, I can heal myself."

They looked at each other for a second, and then laughed.

"What the hell do you mean, 'heal yourself!?' You can't just force the microscopic pieces of glass out of your foot through mere will!"

"Watch."

I ran my hands across my foot, and after a couple of seconds, the palms began to glow. The glass then flowed to the open wound, and came out, floating in the air. I then bended it into the nearby trash can.

"I knew it." Cloud exclaimed. "I _knew_ you were different, you just had that vibe. You can do more than just teleport. You have power beyond comprehension, don't you?"

Smiling, I reached down and lifted up the broken glasses, tossing them out into the trash can.

"I bet you can even see me right now without those glasses on your face!"

"You're right. I can see you."

"Then why lie!? Why would you push us all away like that, when we're just trying to help you!?" Edward yelled. "Eveline, I have special abilities too. I'm an alchemist. I can change the matter around me after clapping my hands, like this."

He clapped his hands. And then, right as he touched a metal statue, he bent the material towards the ceiling. It turned into a sharp object.

"See?"

"I have special abilities, too." Cloud said. "I can use these energy sources called materia to attack opponents with elemental powers or monsters that do the dirty work for me."

"We're not afraid to tell you who we are, Eveline. But why are you so afraid of telling us? There are people after you, we know that! And now they're after us, and you won't even tell us why!?"

"I'll tell you." I promised, bending over my suitcase to unlock the zipper. "I'll tell you at lunch. But first, let me dress up. These clothes are a bit sweaty from the encounter in town."

"Fine."

Edward's eyes narrowed as he followed Cloud out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Sighing, I reached down to pick up a new pair of jeans and stripped out of my shirt in the process. As the soft cotton flew across my body, I thought about him. That man, who wasn't even a man. My lover, who was also my enemy. Would he come for me? I wasn't sure, at first. But then, I realized something. He was never really gone.

"Eveline…" I heard his low, lustful voice from the other side of the room. Turning, I saw the outline of his figure in the darkness, sitting right across the bed. I walked over to his side, and he planted a gentle kiss across my lips. My arms wrapped around him, and as he stroked my back, he placed my head across his shoulder, rocking me back and forth, comforting me. "…I am always here for you. Always." My heart pounded. His heat was filling my body. It was true. I could never escape him. His finger touched my lip as his dark grey eyes stared into mine, and his sexy black hair fell across my forehead as he leaned down on me, his steamy hot breath engulfing my body. His next words floated across the room like the hot steam from the springs outside, making me want to move closer. "And I hope you never forget that."

Those muscular arms, drenched in layers and layers of his military uniform, wrapped around me like heavy metal chains. My heart pounded with excitement, fear, and desire. It was true. Everything I thought on that plane ride to Japan was true. I'll never be free.


End file.
